goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond Adventure Park
Opened on March 31, 2001 as Go!Adventure Park. Renamed GoAnimate Adventure Park in 2013 and Vyond Adventure Park in 2018. This is the second park in the Vyond Land Resort. The theme park is open year-round. History Construction Construction began on "the all new Mega-park" in 1998, due to Six Flags being bought out by Premier Parks, who unlike Time Warner, doesn't specialize in theming, construction was outsourced to Paramount Parks, who completed the park in October 2000. Opening It was planned to open February 2001, but due to issues with testing and the regulations on the taller structures (Cobra, some of the Macy's Balloons), it opened on March 31, 2001. Raging Waters Opening Due to it being a waterpark, it opened Memorial Day 2001. You could see the finishing touches of construction when it opened from the Santa Monica Wheel. Lands Plaza (2001-present) The park's main entrance and is home to many shops and services including Guest Services. Like many theme parks using the "hub and spokes" format, this entry Island contains no rides. However, there is a play area named Coke Soak. # Coke Soak (2001-present), A water play area for kids based on the Coke drink. The play area used to be at its sister park Vyond Land from 2001 to 2014. # # # # # # # # # # Green Hill Zone (2001-present) #Sonic Spinball (2001) a Maurer Spinning Coaster #Tails' Tornado Planes (2001) #Amy's Hammer Swings (2001) #Knuckles' Power Tower (2001) an S&S Drop Tower that can operate in Space Shot or Turbo Drop. #Sonic Adventure: The Ride (2001) a 3D simulator/dark ride, upgraded in 2002. #Choatix Freefall Tower (2001) #Sonic Store (2001) #Sonic's Chili Dogs (2001) #Cafe SEGA (2001) refurbished in 2005. #Amy's Sweet (2001) #Heroes Meet & Greet (2004) Santa Monica Pier(2001-present) #Cobra - Mirror of Mamba at Worlds of Fun (2001) #Crazy Surfer - Zamperla Disk-O Coaster (2001) #Pier Patrol - Zierer Wild Water Rondell (2001) #Pier Side Carousel - Zierer Wave Swinger (2001) #Rescue 112 - Zamperla Fire Brigade (2001) #Santa Monica Wheel - SBF Ferris Wheel (2001) #Stormy Cruise - Zamperla Rockin' Tug (2001) #Dante's Inferno (2001-2010), A dark ride. Replaced by Dante's Dungeon. Dante's Inferno was banished in 2010. #Dante's Dungeon (2011-present), A dark ride. Dante's Inferno was banished in 2010. While the original ride system has been maintained, a totally new ride experience has been created within the structure. New interior & exterior theme elements, created by Dark Rider and Halloween Productions, Inc., include a gothic haunted castle with grisly scenes of ghastly monsters in various states of animation, horrifying props, and gruesome sound effects. Dante's Dungeon promises to satisfy those with an appetite for fright! Garfield Land (2001-Present) #Garfield’s Cool about Cats (2001-present), An interactive stage show starring the Garfield the cat (in holographic technology) teaches guests about the facts of cats. #Garfield/Odie Coaster (2001-present), A steel twin wild mouse roller coaster themed to Garfield and Odie #Pooky Spiral (2001-present), A teacup ride themed to Garfield's favorite teddy bear Pooky. #Nermal's Cutest Coaster (2001-present), A steel junior dive rollercoaster hosted by Nermal the kitten. #Garfield's Nightmare (2005-Present), A clone of the Kennywood attraction. This ride is pretty much identical to the one at Kennywood Park in the United States except it's more horror-themed. This is the area's signature attraction. Garfield’s Cool about Cats used to be the signiture attraction until 2005. Vyond Raging Waters (2001-present) Combination of Raging Waters locations in California & New Jersey. #Aqua Rocket (2001-present, WhiteWater Master Blaster) #Barracuda Blaster (2001-present, ProSlide PipeLine) #Bombs Away (2011-present, ProSlide SkyBox) #Cliffhanger (2001-present, ProSlide Freefall) #Dragon's Den (2001-present, World's First ProSlide CannonBowl) #Drop Out (2001-present, ProSlide Freefall) #Honolulu Half Pipe (2011-present, ProSlide TornadoWave) #Neptune's Fury (2001-present, ProSlide Mammoth) #Ragin' Racer (2001-present, ProSlide ProRacer) #Rocket Raft Run (2012-present, It's a clone of Morey's Pier's version expect it supports single & double tubes, relocated from Cedar Point.) #Serpentine Slides (2001-present, ProSlide PipeLine) #Shotgun Falls (2001-present, It's a a clone of Morey's Pier's version expect it supports single & double tubes, relocated from West Edmonton Mall and the Go!Animate Land Storage lot where it sat since it was removed in the 90s.) #Sky Pond Journey (2001-present, It's a clone of Morey's Pier's version expect it supports single & double tubes, originally going to be installed at Kings Adventure before it was relocated to here.) #Slide Creek Falls (2001-present, ProSlide PipeLine) #Splashdown (2001-present, ProSlide Turbo Twister) #Stingray & Manta Ray (2001-present, ProSlide Turbo Twister, refurbished in 2003 with LED lights) #Treehouse Reef (2001-present, ProSlide Kidz Complex) #Vortex (2001-present, ProSlide Turbo Twister) #Wacky Water Works (2001-present, Vyond Tipping Playground) Ballooness Land of Macy's (2001-2014), Replaced by Skull Island # Balloon World (Ride) (Opened: 2001) # Macy's (Store) (Opened: 2001) # Macy's Balloon Review (Museum) (Opened: 2001) # Macy's Thanksgiving Cafe (Restaurant) (Opened: 2001) # The Day that Macy's Thanksgiving Parade was made (Show) (Opened: 2011) # Macy's Parade: Believe! (Musical/Show) (Opened: 2001) (Closed: 2006) (Replaced by: Dream Along with the Macy's Parade Characters) # Dream Along with the Macy's Parade Characters (Musical/Show) (Opened: 2007) (Replaced: Macy's Parade: Believe!) (Parody: Dream Along with Mickey) Papa Louie Land (2009-2011) * Meet Papa Louie & his Pals (2008-2011, opened outside the land) * Flipline Collections (2009-2011, added Burgeria items in 2010) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter – Hogsmeade (June 18, 2011-present) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2011) * Frog Choir (2011) * Triwizard Spirit Rally (2011) * Ollivanders '' (2011)'' * Hogwarts Express (2014) only operated with one train, a second was added in 2015 * Flight of the Hippogriff (2011) * Dragon Challenge (2011-2017) to [[Vyond Fun Park]] * Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure (2019) Skull Island (2016-present) * Skull Island: Reign of Kong (July 13, 2016-present) * King Kong: 360 3-D (July 13, 2016-present), 4D Experience clone of Universal Studios Hollywood. * King Kong dueling roller coaster (July 13, 2016-present), clone of Universal Studios Dubailand * KONG (July 13, 2016-present), Clone of the 2015 reopening of the KONG ride at Morey's Pier. * Kong & Co. (2016-present) Clone of the store at Morey's Pier. Goiky Land (2016-present) * Inanimate Insanity The Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2016) * Make Your Own Object Show (Computer Lab) (Opened: 2016) * Challenge to Win Shop (Store) (Opened: 2016) * Object Show Museum (Museum) (Opened: 2016) * Goiky (Play Area) (Opened: 2016) * Object Show Store (Store) (Opened: 2016) * Object Cafe (Restaurant) (Opened: 2016) * Inanimate Insanity: Haunted House of Treats (Ride) (Opened: 2016) (Waring: Halloween Horror Nights Only) * Hotel OJ (Hotel) (Opened: 2016) * Tyler Bungard's Desert Disco Party (Dance Party) (Opened: 2016) Unbuilt Stuff Themed Lands * Rides * Shops * Restaurants * Other * Category:Go!Animate Land